My Thoughts
by Writer Rowan
Summary: I've been reading in the Total Drama fandom for several years. I thought I'd get my thoughts out about it. Includes preview for the next episode of Total Drama Warriors so that I don't get yelled at for not having content relating to the story.


_**Hi. My name is Writer Rowan, and I'm currently writing this story, Total Drama Warriors, but I'd like to throw some opinions out there before I proceed in publishing the next chapter.**_

_**I'm currently writing a story that is massively unnoticed. Why? Well, I've been part of this fandom for several years, and I've noticed one thing. SYOCs and word counts are the only things that get any viewership or reviews anymore.**_

_**My personal writing style differs from many others. If you've read the first episode of TDW, my writing style isn't a whole lot of words. I get straight to the point, and I build on the major characters of each individual episode. I like to balance challenge and down time to better build tension and all of that.**_

_**My point is that not having a butt-ton of words isn't a horrible thing. It just is a different form of writing that can be respected. When you consider that Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone is about 76,000 words, and some people blast through that goal in about four chapters, it becomes a little absurd. And most people won't read the entirety of the chapter in all of it's 20,000+ words. You would only be writing for yourself, which defeats the purpose of posting online in the first place.**_

_**SYOCs. They are massively popular. The best way to build up credentials in the fandom is to make an SYOC, because it makes your popularity explode. You'll get tons of reviews, but none of them really criticize you. The creators of the characters are the only ones that truly comment on SYOCs, and as such, they don't criticize the writer because it might hurt the shelf life of their character.**_

_**Maybe this isn't the case, but to me, the point of posting on this site is for honest feedback and to enjoy the series with others! I love to be hit with constructive criticism because it helps me grow as a writer, so I'm purposefully writing a story that no one can be biased towards, either with their own OCs or otherwise, and I encourage those who also want to grow to do the same.**_

_**It's true that I don't expect my story to be popular. It's a Fire Emblem x Total Drama series, which won't be very popular at all, but that's what the fandom needs. I know I'm being selfish, but nonetheless it is true.**_

_**If you've made it this far, thank you. Please just remember that word count isn't everything, and SYOCs should be met with valid, honest criticism.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Writer Rowan**_

_**(And also so that I don't get yelled at for posting a story with no character development or nothing relating to the story, here's an excerpt you don't have to read, but is here as a disclaimer.)**_

The camera opened on a massive smiling face. Chris McLean clearly was very happy with himself. "Last time on Total Drama Warriors," he said, and the camera cut to the shot of the campfire ceremony from the introduction and the last episode. "We introduced twenty-two competitors! Some of them were great!" It cut to Chrom and Ike "Some of them were bad!" The camera now cut to Ryoma and Xander. "And some of them were just really freaking weird!" The camera cut to Rowan and Owain.

"But either way, last time, Caeda decided to make an inter-team alliance, which is never a good idea," Chris said, and the camera cut to Chrom shaking Caeda's hand while staring at Ike. "Rowan begged for multiple autographs from Marth," Marth was very nervously declining Rowan's constant, enthusiastic, questioning.

"Roy got beaten up by a wolf after trying to pet it like a dog, and our campers began heading up to the top of Mount O'Reilly to complete today's challenge." The camera cut back to Chris. "Who will have the distinct honor of being eliminated first? And what could possibly await the campers at the top of the mountain? Find out here! On Total! Drama! Warriors!"

CUT


End file.
